Complicated Love
by Maddison Jayne
Summary: this was going to be a short story involving Aomine and an OC of mine, set a few years after high school, once all the characters are comfortably in successful jobs, but its turning into a seriously long love story. WARNING: there is alot of smut in this story, so if that isnt your style dont read it. Any criticism is good criticism, so please let me know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari smiled as she moved towards the kindergarten. Going to the kindergarten made Thursdays her favourite day of the week, the opportunity to see one of her dearest friends, Kuroko Tetsuya, he was the teacher/carer, and he always greeted her with a soft smile. Hikari herself was a Nanny for a wealthy family, which is how she'd met her friend. Two small girls hung from her skirt, peeking up at her. "I don't wanna go to kindy today Hikari." The elder girl whined, looking at her nanny desperately. Hikari patted her hair lightly.

"Don't you want to see Tetsu-Sensei today?"

"No! I wanna stay with you!" she whined, starting to tear up. "You said on the phone today you were going shopping!"

"I am going shopping, with a friend, and it's inappropriate for you to come with me." She knelt down, looking at the two girls fondly. "I'll buy you both something pretty ok?"

Both girls squealed, hugging her tightly. "Ok!" the elder girl turned and started to run into the kindergarten, leaving Hikari and her younger sister alone in the street. The younger moved her soft blonde hair slightly, embarrassed about the whole situation, it only being her second time going to the kindergarten. "Hikari…I'm scared."

"You'll be ok, Tetsu-Sensei will look after you, I promise. It's not scary at all." She lifted the small girl, carrying her into the building. As they entered, Hikari noticed a notice on the chalk board, tilting her head. "Career day, huh?"

Kuroko looked over to her, a smile on his face. "Good morning." He spoke, looking at the little girl. "Are you ready to have a fun day, Satsuki?"

Satsuki hid her face, blushing darkly. Hikari laughed softly, placing the little blonde down. "Go and play with your sister sweetie, I'll be back to pick you up this evening." She pushed the girl off lightly, making sure she found her sister before looking back to her friend. "Careers huh? Who's coming in?"

As she spoke, four large men walked into the building, all wearing different kinds of uniforms. There was a red-haired fireman, a darker skinned police man, a blonde pilot, a doctor wearing glasses and last came an extremely tall man with a chef's uniform on. Hikari stared at them, blushing a little. "Wow."

"these are all friends of mine from high-school, I thought it would be a good idea to all meet up and show the little ones what careers you could get into." Kuroko spoke slowly, looking to his friends. Hikari blushed, looking away, they were all such attractive men. She shuffled her feet, feeling their eyes shift to her. Kuroko waved them over. "Good morning everyone, thankyou for coming."

The red-head and the darker skinned male stared at Hikari, looking between them, then to the children. "Don't tell me one of these kids are yours, miss." The blonde spoke, sounding astonished.

"U-uhm…no, I'm a nanny. I only look after two of them, I don't have any kids of my own yet, I'm much too young." She stuttered out, feeling awkward. Kuroko pushed her lightly, looking serious.

"I think you should get going before your friend gets angry at you for being late. I'll see you when you get here tonight."

"Thanks, Tetsuya, I'll see you then." She managed to snap herself out of it enough to leave.

Kuroko looked up at the men, smiling. Aomine grinned at the mall man. "Who's the cutie?" he spoke plainly, looking at the door for a second. "Don't tell me you're cheating on Momoi."

"No, that's Hikari, she's just a close friend of mine. I was actually hoping to introduce you to her soon, she's been single the whole time I've known her, and I don't think she's ever been on a date."

"Why would you set her up with Ahomine then?" Kagami cried out, looking very serious. "She's obviously too good for him."

"Better me then you, Bakagami!" Aomine shot back at his friend, slapping him on the back. They chuckled, watching as the kids all began to surround them.

Satsuki and her elder sister moved a lot closer than the others, looking up at Kuroko, "Tetsu-Sensei, who are all these people?" the elder asked, staring at Aomine.

"This is our special activity today, Mitsuki, they all have very interesting jobs." He said, smiling brightly at the small class of young children.

Hikari looked at the time, sighing, she was running late. The sun had begun to sink below the buildings around her. She sprinted towards the kindergarten, mentally abusing herself for getting so caught up with her friend. Relief filled her as she saw the lights still on, but as she got closer, she could hear Satsuki crying inside. "Oh no." Throwing the door open, she looked around, blinking as she saw the scene in front of her. The dark skinned police officer was still inside, playing with the two small girls, but there was no sign of Kuroko anywhere. She cleared her throat. "U-uhm…hello?"

Satsuki jumped up, rubbing the happy tears from her eyes, running over to her. "Hikari! M-Mr Aomine stayed with us!" she giggled, tugging Hikari's arm so they moved closer to the tall man as he played dolls with Mitsuki. Hikari stared, blushing darkly as she watched him. "Tetsu-sensei had to leave early…but you weren't here…so Mr Aomine stayed to look after us!" Satsuki proclaimed loudly, running over and jumping on his back.

Aomine pretended to fall forwards, reaching up and flipping the little girl over his head, grinning at her. "Hey, be careful, little missy, I don't want you to hurt me too bad." He laughed lightly, standing up with her in his arms. "You ran off this morning before I could introduce myself. My name's Daiki Aomine, it's nice to meet you. The girls haven't stopped talking about you since Tetsu left." He said, looking her over again. He couldn't help but grin brighter, she was exactly his type, shortish, long hair, and curves. He looked over her shoulder at the door. "It's getting dark, how about I drive you girls home?"

"o-oh, I don't live with the girls, b-but thankyou."

"That's alright, I'll still bring you home," he looked at the girls. "Do you wanna go for a ride in my police car?"

"YES!" Satsuki and Mitsuki screamed out gleefully, running for the door.

Hikari just smiled at them, looking up at the large man shyly. "Thankyou so much for staying with them…I'm not usually this late," she paused, looking at her feet awkwardly. "My friend wouldn't stop talking." She stated, following him to his vehicle. She blinked as her phone vibrated in her pocket, taking it out, she frowned almost angrily.

**Hikari, I hope Aomine is treating you girls alright, I left him alone with them because he wanted an excuse to be alone with you.**

Glaring at her phone, she looked up at Aomine. "So why did Tetsuya have to go?"

"o-oh…uhm…Momoi needed him desperately for something at home." Aomine lied quickly, looking away awkwardly.

"Nice try, Mr Policeman, he just told me you wanted to be alone with me." She said, giving up on being angry. How could she stay mad knowing that such an attractive man wanted to be alone with her?

"Ok, you got me." He grinned at her. "So how about you come out on a date with me after we drop the girls off?"

"O-ok…but I'll need to get changed into something warmer…a-and I don't think you need to wear your uniform out for a date."

Once they'd dropped the girls home, Hikari looked at Aomine with a shy smile. "My home is about twenty minutes from here," she explained the directions to him, feeling awkward. His eyes widened, looking at her.

"That's right near my place!" he proclaimed a little too loudly. "I live with that big red-haired goof you saw this morning, two buildings over from yours."

"Are you serious? That's so close." She blinked, surprised that she'd never seen them before.

As they neared the addresses, she began to feel more nervous about going on a date. "Do you want to meet at the basketball courts just near our buildings? That way we'll be finished faster instead of you waiting on me or me waiting on you." She said shyly, shifting her weight as she looked out the window. The way he watched the basketball courts as they passed it had given her the idea, it was about a five minute walk from both buildings, so it was perfect.

"Sure, I don't think I'll be that long though." He teased, parking the car. Hikari stepped out quickly, smiling at him. "Don't forget to bring something warm, it's going to be freezing tonight." He called after her.

"Thanks, I won't." She called back, running into her building. Looking at her clothes, she groaned, she had nothing even slightly appropriate for a date with such an attractive man. Shuffling through her clothes, she found a nice pair of jeans and a low cut shirt, that would leave her belly exposed. She nodded slowly, deciding it would be alright. Changing quickly, she looked around her room, trying to think if she'd forgotten anything, shaking her head, she started for the door, wanting to beat him to the courts. As she walked, she pulled her long dark hair into a messy bun, hoping that it would stay up.

By the time she arrived, she realised that she'd forgotten a jacket. She sighed, about to turn and run back, when Aomine appeared out of nowhere, grinning. He had a large jacket on over a white shirt and jeans. He looked so casual, and even more attractive than he had in his uniform. He waved at her. "You beat me, I'm surprised." He joked, looking over his shoulder. "My roommate yelled at me when I got home and told him, he'd just finished cooking dinner for me." He stated, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. "I feel kinda guilty, but I'll just have it for lunch tomorrow." Nodding, he looked her over. "You look great, Hikari."

Hikari moved awkwardly, smiling at him. "Thanks, Aomine, you do to." She blushed, moving closer to him. "Did you have somewhere you wanted to take me?"

"I do actually." He grinned again, looking off to the side. "It's not too fancy though, I hope that's ok."

"As long as it isn't a burger place I'm fine with it." She laughed, moving closer to him again, lightly grabbing his arm, for warmth mostly, but also wanting to get closer to the large man.

Blushing darkly, Aomine looked down at her. "Yeah, it's not a burger place." He stated, leading her off to a nice, but not overly fancy, café. He opened the door for her, wincing a little as he looked inside. It was pretty busy, so they wouldn't be able to sit and talk softly to each other. He spotted a table, leading her over to it, pulling her chair out for her carefully. "This place has the best food in town, in my opinion."

"It's nice," Hikari smiled at him, just as a band was beginning to set up on the stage. "Oh a band, how exciting." she sat, looking up at the band, biting her lip.

"You like music?"

"I love music." She said, looking back at him, her eyes sparkling. "Especially Japanese rock, it's my favourite, always has been." She grinned brighter. "I always wanted to live here and listen to their music." She stated, in English, without meaning to. Aomine stared at her, his English not very good. She blushed darker, looking away shyly. "Oh…Tetsuya didn't tell you did he? I'm Australian, not Japanese." She switched back to Japanese to tell him, looking awkward.

"I figured you weren't Japanese, but your language is so perfect I didn't even notice…until you threw that English in there…I'm not…so good with English." He said awkwardly, looking at the menu. "You like j-rock though…that's really cool. I uhm…have some tickets to a show not long from now…if you were interested." He smiled awkwardly now, looking at her from over the menu.

"Oh? What band?"

"Alice Nine." He stated, looking back at the menu. Before she could react, a waitress smiled at them brightly.

"Would you like to order drinks?"

"Beer, please." Aomine spoke first, looking at Hikari with a smile. She smiled back, making a 2 with her fingers. "Make that two."

Once the waitress was gone, he stared at her. "You drink beer? Girls don't usually like beer."

"I'm Australian, remember, I grew up on beer." She joked, smiling at him. She looked at the menu again, wondering what to get to eat. A cold shiver ran up her back as she felt like someone was staring at her. Hearing Aomine groan, she knew someone had to be watching them. "What is it?"

"My roommate is glaring at us from the window."

"Is he?" she blinked, looking over her shoulder, making it look like she was stretching her neck. "Oh he is too…uhm…is he mad that you're on a date?"

"It's not that I'm on a date…it's that Tetsu set us up…in his own special way."

"Why is that bad?"

"When Bakagami saw you this morning he wanted a date too."

"o-oh…well…he's not really my type." She stated plainly, looking into Aomine's eyes.

Aomine blushed a little, getting his phone out quickly to text Kagami and tell him off.

**I'm not coming home tonight if you keep following us around on our date. She just said you're not her type so go away.**

Hikari looked at him, smiling softly. The band had begun to play in the background, making it rather cosy.

Once they'd finished their meals, Hikari looked at the time. "It's so early still, and I don't have work tomorrow, would you like to go somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"Well…there's a night ball game tonight, I was hoping to catch a little of." She smiled, standing up.

"Night ball…you mean basketball at night?"

"Yeah. The way you were watching the courts today…I thought you might have liked that."

"I do. I love basketball." He said with a grin. Hikari tilted her head a little, grinning at him.

"How about we skip the night ball, and play a little one-on-one." She stretched her arms a little, looking at him closely. He stared at her, wondering if she was any good. Hikari winked at him, starting for the door. "I hope you can keep up, Aomine."

When they arrived back at the courts near their buildings, there were some kids playing. Aomine frowned at them a little. "Hey, aren't you a little young to be out this late?"

The kids all looked at him and panicked, knowing he was a policeman from seeing him around town. One ran to them. "We're sorry, Sir, it's the only time we get to practice, we can go home if you really want."

"You can stay, I suppose, but I need half the court, and a ball." Aomine stated, looking them over. One threw a ball over to him. "Thanks."

Hikari pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, looking at him closely. "You ready?"

He threw the ball to her, slipping his jacket off. "If you can keep up." He laughed at her.

Lining up against each other, Hikari dribbled the ball slowly, watching his movements. She was sure that he wasn't just all talk, but at the same time, she wanted to shock him. Moving fast, she double faked around him, easily scoring the first basket. Aomine just stared as she landed back on the ground. She was so short, how had she managed so jump that high? He grinned at her, getting pumped.

The game ran late into the night, the kids all heading home before they had even gotten into the deeper stuff. Hikari flopped down on the court, laughing happily. "Oh god, that was amazing." She stated in English, panting lightly at the effort she'd used to play him. He was good, but she knew he'd been holding back for her sake. Looking up at him, she shivered lightly. "You were right, it is getting really cold."

Aomine smiled at her, reaching for his jacket, slipping it around her shoulders. "I should get you home, don't you think?"

Hikari looked down slowly, mumbling a little. "My roommate isn't keen on me having guests, she thinks it's improper of a young woman to have men to their homes before marriage."

"Then come home with me." He stated bluntly. "Kagami's sure to be asleep already…besides…" he leant closer to her, staring directly into her eyes. "I have the day off tomorrow too…and could use a good cool down." He watched her face flush, grinning brighter. Slipping his arm around her waist, he led her towards his apartment, making sure to keep quiet. Hikari's heart pounded, she was sure it was loud enough that he could hear it. Trying to calm herself down, she looked up at his face, smiling. He was perfect, at least, he seemed perfect.

Once they were inside the large apartment, Aomine looked around, making sure Kagami was indeed in bed, biting his lip, he peeked into the red-head's bedroom, extremely happy that he saw his roommate snoring on his bed. Tugging Hikari's hand lightly, he led her to the second bedroom, blushing a little, speaking in a whisper. "Sorry…it's a bit of a mess." He sat on the bed, looking up at her. Hikari blushed, looking down at him.

I-I don't know how far I want to go…I-I mean I only just met you." She stated awkwardly, looking into his eyes. "But…I…"

He cut her off, pulling her closer, kissing her lips very lightly. Her eyes quickly fluttered closed, slipping her hands over his shoulders, not pulling away when he directed her to sit on his lap. She moved a little, nipping at his bottom lip lightly. Surprised at how good it felt to kiss him. Shivering, Hikari slipped her hands down the front of his shirt, breaking the kiss to stare at him. He had an amazing body under that shirt, and she desperately wanted to see it. Moving back a little, she tugged at the fabric, silently asking him to remove it.

Aomine smiled at her, slipping his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He looked at her, surprised as she ran her fingers over his body slowly. Like she'd never seen anything like it. Like she was handing something precious, or expensive. A shiver ran through his body as she brushed her fingers over his hips, forcing himself to keep control, not wanting to force her into anything. He stroked her hips lightly, enjoying the soft feel of her skin, the sweet scent of her perfume mixed with her sweat from their game earlier. He groaned, kissing her again passionately, wanting more.

Hikari blushed, slipping her legs around his hips, grinding lightly against him. She shivered again, wondering if his whole body looked this good, like a dark caramel or a chocolate dipped honeycomb. She swallowed nervously, looking into his eyes. "Tell me…what you want…" she whispered hotly as she leant against his shoulder, placing light kisses against his neck, right below his ear.

"I want…to see you too." He spoke softly, but full of need. He looked into her eyes again, wondering if she had tan lines, or looked anything like the Japanese models he liked. He slipped his hands under his jacket, which still hid most of her from him, stroking her smooth skin, wanting to taste every inch of her. Hikari nodded, slipping the jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She swallowed shyly, not wanting to look at his face anymore. Lifting her arms, she allowed him to remove her top and fling it to the side, revealing her black and green laced bra.

Looking at her closely, Aomine couldn't help but grin, her skin was pale, and so white, not like the girls he'd been with before, most of them had a slight yellow tone to their skin, she was more of a pink. Nothing like he'd ever seen in the flesh. He cupped her breasts lightly over her bra, watching her face for a reaction. She drew a quick breath, biting her lips. Aomine grinned brighter, she had sensitive breasts, just the way he liked them. He tugged her head down, kissing her again as he unhooked her bra. As it fell from her breasts, he broke the kiss, watching her supple breasts fall back into position. He swallowed, staring at them. She had perky breasts, even without the bra, and to top it off, she had pink nipples. He'd never seen anything like this in the flesh, he'd only seen brownish nipples, and he really wasn't a big fan of those.

Hikari resisted the urge to cover herself, looking down at his face as he stared at her chest. "A-Aomine?"

"They're beautiful…you're beautiful." He whispered, leaning in to kiss at her breasts. He nipped at one nipple lightly, gaining a loud moan from his partner. He grinned, taking his time in teasing her breasts, rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while suckling at the other. He groaned a little as his member began to strain in his jeans, begging to be set free. Pausing his actions for a moment, he looked up at her, speaking against one of her breasts. "Do you…want to see all of me?"

"Y-yes." Her voice nearly failed her, but Hikari desperately wanted to see the large bulge that was pushing against her thighs. She moved from his lap, sitting on the bed silently now, watching as he stripped his jeans from his legs. Her breath caught in her throat, staring at him. It was huge, the biggest she'd seen, in Australia or Japan, and that surprised her more. Leaning forwards, she took it in one hand lightly, running her fingers over it, surprised that it was real. "Oh god…I don't know if this will fit…" she stated louder then she meant to.

Aomine covered her mouth fast, blushing. "Not so loud…Kagami's not a deep sleeper." He pulled her face closer, kissing her again as she stroked him. He groaned against her soft lips, pushing himself closer to her. Hikari's hand was so good, he couldn't wait to sample the rest of her. "w-would…you suck it…please?"

Hikari smiled softly, working her way down, licking the tip of his impressive member, before taking it into her mouth, sucking lightly. Stroking what she couldn't fit, she waited for him to moan a little, before taking more inside her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it as she worked, she looked up at his face, enjoying the blush on his cheeks. It didn't take long before she felt herself becoming aroused, just from sucking him. She wiggled her hips a little as she sucked, not sure if she was confident enough to ask him to help her too.

Aomine looked at her, smiling as he noticed her hips begin to wiggle. Sitting up carefully, he slipped his hand against her backside. He smirked a little, noticing her mouth tighten around him as he got closer to her most sensitive area. Carefully, he reached around her, unbuttoning her jeans. As he slipped them off, he watched her move faster on his member, groaning a little. It was so exciting, the first time you sleep with someone is always the most exciting, but tonight, was better than usual. He slipped his hand against her sensitive folds, blinking slowly. She was so wet, was this just from sucking him? He grinned, stroking her quickly, finding the best spots to touch, the places on her outer folds that would make her shiver and moan. He pinched her clit lightly, lifting her face off of his member. "Lay back." He spoke quickly.

Laying back, Hikari stared at him, surprised. He kissed at her belly lightly, working his way down, before burying his face against her womanhood, sucking and licking every inch of her, before plunging his tongue deep inside. She moaned out loudly, tangling her fingers in his hair, shaking a little. Her toes curled into his sheets as he teased her, a tight knot forming in her stomach. Soon, she felt something more inside her, sending her over the edge. She shook as an orgasm hit her, clenching around his finger as he entered it. He grinned up at her, looking pleased with himself. He thrust his finger slowly, causing her to writhe in pleasure. He whispered lightly, kissing his way back up her body. "Can I have all of you?"

"y-yes." She replied again, arching her hips from the bed as he removed his finger. He looked into her eyes as he positioned himself against her. He grinned, pushing in very slowly, finding it amazingly tight. Hikari moaned out loudly, clinging to him, her legs wrapping around his hips. Her own hips worked against his, making the knot form again, much faster this time. She gasped and moaned, nails digging into his back as she hit her peek again, clamping around his member.

Aomine grunted, not wanting to blow so early, thrusting deep and fast. He hit deeper inside her, smirking as he found the place that would turn her bones to jelly and make her see stars. He thrust into it fast and hard, groaning at the spectacular feeling of her nails clawing at his back, and the sweet sound of his name on her lips. "A-ahh…Daiki!" she cried out, using his first name as she hit her third orgasm. This pushed him over the edge, it brought him to his wits end. He shuddered, releasing his seed deep inside her womb, the thick white liquid spurting out from their join as he collapsed against her. She panted loudly, clinging to him still, her body still shaking from her release.

Hikari blinked slowly, waking in the strange room, hearing yelling on the other side of the door. "How loud can you be? Jesus! I have to work in two hours and I hardly slept a wink!"

"Get over it! I can't help that it was good!"

She blinked again, sitting up. The clock next to the bed glowed in the dark bedroom, indicating that it was four am. Moving a little, she winced, her body hurt, a lot, but she felt so warm inside. Slowly, she managed to find a shirt and slip it over her head, it wasn't hers, but it reached low enough to cover her from anyone else's eyes. Peeking out of the door, she swallowed nervously, staring at the two shirtless men as they yelled at each other. Soon, Kagami gave up, stomping back to his room to try and get a little sleep. Aomine heard his door creaking, and looked over. "Sorry…did he wake you?"

"Y-yeah…I'm sorry…did I cause a fight?"

"No…he's just mad that he's not getting any." Aomine moved closer to her, his eyes going up and down her body. "You look good in my shirt." He leant down, kissing her lightly. "Come back to bed…ok?" he lifted her carefully, carrying her back to his bed.

Hikari blushed, her arms around his neck as he carried her. It all felt like a dream. Maybe it was, maybe she was asleep in her own bed, and this was all just a wonderful scene made in her imagination. As she sank into the soft pillows, she snuggled closer to him. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

Aomine smiled, holding her close with one arm, the other under his own head. "Neither do I." he whispered as he fell asleep, still holding her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hikari woke it was late morning, half past eleven, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes slowly, sitting up in the bed again, hearing clattering and banging from the next room. Slowly, she got out of the bed, looking at the mess on the floor, trying to find her panties. Once she found them, she slipped them on, walking into the large living area, looking up at the kitchen. Aomine was trying to cook, but it looked like he was failing. She leant on the bench, smiling at him. "What'cha doin?"

Her words startled him, causing him to drop the pan he'd been trying to clean, the obvious smell of burnt food hovering around him. "I…uhm…I was trying to cook you breakfast." He smiled awkwardly. "Kagami usually does all the cooking…but he's on strike after we kept him up last night."

"I'm sorry about that…I know you wanted me to be quiet…I just…"

"Oh no. it's a compliment, trust me." He spoke slowly, looking her up and down. She looked wonderful when she first woke up, still half asleep. He leant closer, capturing her lips in a quick kiss, before turning back to the oven. "I've got white rice…but I can't really cook anything else."

"Let me do it…" She stated, moving towards him, pushing him out of the kitchen. He stared as she cooked a delish, yet odd, breakfast. It was a mix of an Australian breakfast and a Japanese breakfast, rice, bacon, eggs and tomatoes. Aomine looked at it, a little nervous, but took a bite, smiling softly at the flavour. Hikari smiled at him shyly, looking at her phone, blinking. "Did Tetsuya message you?"

"Nope, not me." Aomine spoke bluntly, looking back to his meal. Hikari sighed, checking the message, blinking slowly.

**How did it go? I hope Aomine wasn't too rude or obnoxious.**

Hikari giggled, looking at the large man on the other side of the table. "Tetsuya's so cute sometimes…he's already checking in on me."

"Doesn't he trust me?"

"He asked if you were rude or obnoxious."

"Was I?"

"Not at all." Hikari smiled brightly at him, looking back to her phone, before answering him quickly. **He was amazing, I'm so glad you set us up like that.**

Aomine looked at her as she typed, taking in the sight of her, before nodding slowly. He liked her, more than just her body, he liked all of her, the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way her eyes twinkled as she smiled. He was starting to fall in love with her. Moving to find his phone, he sighed, finding a note from Kagami under it. He laughed lightly at the messy words, looking to his new lover. "Kagami says that if we need to do any more cooking to please call him so I don't destroy the kitchen."

Hikari laughed lightly, looking at him. "Have you tried cooking for him before?"

"I'm perfectly fine…with just the rice cooker." He joked, picking his phone up, blinking slowly. "Hey…what was your work address again?"

Hikari blinked, telling him the address again, confused. "Why's that?"

"No reason." He stood up, sighing heavily. "Do you have work in the morning?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah I do. Why's that?"

"I don't think you will…" he moved, sitting next to her. "There's been…a terrible accident. I…have to go to work now." He sighed, moving to the bathroom, tugging her with him.

"What do you mean, an accident?"

"A fire. A deadly fire started around six am this morning…right when Kagami went to work."

"What are you saying Aomine?"

"There was only one survivor."

Hikari stared at him, her face going pale. "What happened?"

"From what I've got here, the fire was started by accident…but the family weren't awake enough to get out of the house. The sole survivor was Satsuki." He spoke slowly, pulling her into his arms, expecting her to start crying and yelling. Instead, she just stayed silent, eyes wide with shock. "Are you ok?"

"Where are they holding Satsuki?"

"At the station…let's have a shower and I'll take you to her." he helped her slip out of the shirt she was wearing, swallowing awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

Hikari stood silently, watching the hot water wash over Aomine's body. Maybe she wasn't meant to hold down a job for more than two years. That was the only thought going through her head, wondering how much pain they had suffered during their deaths. She sighed lightly as Aomine gently rubbed a sponge against her back, not wanting to be rough, or sexual, just wanting her to be clean before they went to the scene. "Will your jeans be clean enough to wear again?"

"Yes."

"You can borrow one of my shirts, if you want…it'll be too big, but it'll be better than nothing." He hugged her around the waist slowly, mumbling slowly. "What are you going to do about work?"

"If I don't find something within a month…I'll be sent back to Australia."

"What about Satsuki?"

"I suppose…she'll be sent to her relatives…unless there's something else in the will."

"I don't want you to go back to Australia." Amoine spoke, selfishly. Holding her closer. "I only just met you…I don't wanna lose you too."

"I might not have a choice….if I can't afford to stay in my apartment anymore…I'll have no choice but to get a ticket home."

At the station, Kagami was sitting with the small blonde girl he'd rescued, waiting for Aomine to arrive. The girl had refused to go with anyone else, too scared of the other police officers, but she had recognised Kagami from the kindergarten. She clung to his side, sniffling and whimpering lightly. He had discovered that it was a teddy bear sitting on top of the heater that had started the blaze, and it seemed that the teddy had belonged to Satsuki. "It'll be ok, kid. Someone'll be here soon to look after you."

"I-I want…my…mummy!" she sobbed out, clinging to him tighter.

"I know." He patted her dirty blonde hair lightly, looking at the door as Aomine walked in slowly, looking around the office. "Oi, over here." He stood, lifting the girl with him. "She hasn't let go of me since she recognised me."

"Thanks for looking after her." Aomine spoke slowly, moving to let Hikari past him. "Satsuki…I brought Hikari here for you."

Satsuki moved, staring up at him. "Hikari…" She moved, clinging to her nanny's leg. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burn our house down. I'm sorry!" she sobbed, rubbing her face against Hikari's jeans. "Mummy and daddy screamed so loud…then it stopped…no more screaming…just loud fire noises." She sniffled more, her words broken by her three year old speech.

"I know…its ok." Hikari lifted the small girl into her arms. "It's not your fault…its ok." She looked at the two men, tearing up a little. "Can I take her home? To my apartment?"

Aomine looked to his friend, then back to his lover. "I don't think going off alone is good for either of you. Kagami…take her back to our place. I gotta look into some stuff…I'll be late." He turned, walking into the office deeper, leaving them behind.

Kagami cleared his throat, starting for the door. "I guess…we better get going." He was a little awkward, looking at the two new occupants of his vehicle. "Sorry I don't have a baby seat…have you eaten?"

"Aomine and I have, has Satsuki?"

"No." He answered plainly, looking at the small girl, who had fallen asleep against her nanny's chest. "This is the calmest I've seen her since I pulled her from the wardrobe she was hiding in."

"How did this happen?"

Kagami looked at her. "We're not sure. The official report says it was a stuffed animal sitting against a heater…" he spoke slowly, looking serious. "but the police are checking into it…there have been too many fires in better off family's houses…all looking like accidents…but when we've gone through the houses or over the bodies…there have been signs that it was no accident."

"Are you telling me that it might be murder and robbery?"

"I'm not telling you anything…I'm talking to myself about confidential matters."

Hikari felt her head spinning. What was she going to do with Satsuki? She couldn't live with her in the small apartment she shared with a working woman. She felt tears begin to slip from her eyes, knowing everything had fallen in on her. She held the sleeping girl tighter in her arms, sobbing silently as Kagami parked his car.

Aomine walked into the apartment just after midnight, looking exhausted. He blinked, seeing Hikari and Satsuki asleep on the couch. Sighing, he moved closer, placing a blanket over the two of them. He moved to walk into his room, staring at it. It was perfectly clean, clothes all neatly folded on his bed, all his washing completed. He smiled sleepily, moving back to the couch, kneeling in front of the two sleeping bodies. "Hikari?"

Hikari moved a little, blinking slightly. "Daiki?" She opened her eyes completely, smiling sleepily. "I'm sorry…I cleaned your room…that's what I do when I'm upset."

"It's fine. Do you wanna talk?"

Hikari nodded slowly, moving to leave Satsuki asleep on the couch. "If that's ok? Kagami had to go to a fire…so he's not here right now."

"I know…he called me on his way." He sat at the dining table. Pulling her into a tight hug. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm ok. I can't make any decisions until they tell me what's happening with Satsuki…"

"I…can tell you now." He rested his chin on her shoulder, keeping his voice low. "In the will…her parents ask that she be sent to her grandparents' home in the country." He felt her stiffen, mumbling. "I know you don't like the idea…I can tell…but she's not your relation…you can't look after her anymore." Moving to look into her eyes, he smiled sadly. "We have a month before they will be ready for her in the country…until then…you and Satsuki can stay in your apartment, and I will be right here when you need me."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her lightly, hearing Satsuki get off of the couch and toddle over to them. "I'll be here for both of you."

Hikari lifted Satsuki onto her lap slowly, smiling sadly. "Can we sleep your bed?" Satsuki asked sleepily, not liking sleeping on the couch.

"Of course." He moved, lifting both of them carefully, carrying them to his bedroom. "I'm a little tripped out that my room is so clean. Did you help out Satsuki?"

"Mmhmm…Hikari wanted to surprise you." She said happily, snuggling closer to them both. "We went and got clean clothes from Hikari's house too…an Mr Tiger cooked us dinner!" she as getting excited about the sleep over. "Can I stay with you forever Mr Aomine?"

"For a while…yes…you can stay."

The next month passed much like this, the three sleeping together in the same bed, Hikari and Aomine growing closer and closer, even with the constant interruption of the small girl. Kagami helped out on the occasion, taking her out so the couple could have a little alone time. Though, all too soon, it was time to take her to the country for her grandparents. Hikari didn't want to see her go, but she knew it was for the best.

Aomine sat in a car that he had rented for the trip, larger than his own, so they could fit all of Satsuki's new possessions inside. The little blonde bounced in her car seat, excited for the trip, not knowing that it would be the last time she saw her nanny, or her new friend. "You ready?" he called to Hikari as she closed the back door of the car.

"As ready as I can be." She stated slowly, looking at him. "Daiki…I'm scared to see her go." She whispered, climbing into the car carefully. Strapping herself in, she looked back at Satsuki. "You ready to go see your grandparents?"

"Yeah! Granny and Gramps are soooo nice!" she giggled, hugging the stuffed tiger Kagami had won her at a fair a few nights before.

"I'm glad you like them." Aomine spoke carefully as he started the car, beginning their journey to the countryside. It was a long drive, nearly four hours, though Satsuki slept most of the way. "I'm sad to see her go…I've gotten used to being woken up by a small blonde ball of energy on my chest."

"Me too…I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"Will…you still live with me?"

"Pardon?" Hikari blinked, looking at him, shocked. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"I did. We've been living together the past month anyway."

"Daiki…I don't…I don't know…maybe…but I need time to think…I need to go home and see my family soon…" she looked at her hands sadly. She hadn't told him that she'd been thinking of going back to Australia for a while now, nor that she was so upset at the thought of leaving him behind she cried silently every time she was alone. "I have a ticket to go back to Australia, only for a few weeks."

"You're leaving?"

"Not forever...just for a few weeks…you know I have to. It's a rule for my visa…I have to return to Australia once every few months. Like a holiday."

"I want to come with you." He looked at her seriously, having pulled off of the road for their conversation. "I don't want you to be gone." He loved her, so deeply, but he hadn't been able to tell her. There had never been a good moment to tell her his true feelings, and he was afraid that it was too early in their relationship to feel this way.

"Let's just worry about getting Satsuki to her new home."

Satsuki blinked a little, having heard Hikari talking about a new home. She clung to her tiger, starting to cry. "No! I don't wanna go to a new home! I wanna stay with you!"

Hikari groaned a little, looking back at the small girl. "Shh…its ok…you're just going to your grandparents' house for a few weeks. Don't cry sweetie."

"I want to stay with you!" the small girl screamed, throwing a tantrum.

Aomine groaned, looking at her. "You won't be able to stay with us if you keep that noise up, I like good little girls, not naughty ones." He reached for a small packet of lollies, holding them up. "If you stop crying you can have a lolly."

Satsuki sniffled, but her tears stopped, looking at him closely. "I can come back one day?"

"One day, yes, when you're a bit bigger." He smiled back at her, handing her a lolly.

The rest of the drive was quiet, Hikari not wanting to speak to anyone. She felt sick to the stomach, not sure why. Carefully, she looked to the side, wondering if it would really be that bad if Aomine came with her. She was afraid, so afraid of him leaving her the second they met another busy Australian girl. She was afraid that his affection for her was only based on the fact that they were helping each other raise a little girl. Worse of all, she was afraid that he's actually let her go alone, and leave her.

As they arrived at Satsuki's grandparents' home, the elderly couple came out to meet them, wearing simple farm clothes. Satsuki looked excitedly at the two of them. "Granny! Gramps!" she bounced a little, grinning brightly. She had forgotten all about being left with her grandparents forever. Hikari stepped out of the car, helping the small blonde out of her seat, letting her run over to her grandparents. She rubbed her eyes slowly, watching as the little girl she cared so deeply for hugged her new guardians. Tears slipped from her eyes without her meaning for it. She couldn't stand looking at the scene, and turned, only to find Aomine standing right behind her, just about to wrap his arms around her.

"It's almost like giving away your own child huh?" he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair lightly. "I'm going to miss her too you know…having her around…made me realise how much I wanted to settle down."

"It did?" she looked up at him, tears still brimming her bright blue eyes. He just nodded, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Satsuki ran over to them, tugging their clothes slowly. "Come onnnnn!" she whined, trying to drag them over to meet her new carers. Grinning up at her grandparents, she pointed up to Hikari. "This is Hikari…she's my nanny…and bestest friend ever!" she then moved her finger to point at Aomine. "And this is Mr Aomine, he's a policeman…he looks after Hikari when she's sad." A big grin on her face, she looked at the young couple. "We all live with Mr Tiger…he's a fireman….and really really big!" she giggled, holding up her plush. "He winned this for me one night, is my favouritest toy ever."

Her grandmother knelt down, smiling. "It's lovely, why don't you go see your room, my dearest one." She ushered Satsuki towards the house, looking back at the young couple sadly. Gramps looked at the young adults, smiling sadly.

"Thankyou for bringing her to us…we don't own a vehicle…and have no means of getting to the big city." He looked at Hikari. "Thankyou for everything you did for our granddaughter…we're sorry that we can't afford to keep you on as a nanny here."

"n-no…that's alright. I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter and her husband…and little Mitsuki…"

"thankyou." He bowed slightly, looking at Aomine. "Thankyou, Officer. For setting all of this up…and keeping your eye on her while we set up here."

"That's quite alright sir, I'm glad to have been of assistance." He looked down at Hikari, mumbling. "I'll unpack the car…do you need some time?"

Hikari nodded slowly, rubbing the tears from her eyes again. "Thankyou."

Gramps led the way into the small kitchen area, collecting a pot of tea and a few cups, taking a seat opposite her. "I'm sorry to have to ask you to leave on the same day as delivering her."

"Please…don't call it that…it sounds like she's a package…she's a little girl. A sweet…honest…wonderful little girl…and I wish I didn't have to give her up to you." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

Gramps just smiled at her, nodding. "I know dear, I'm sorry too. She would have been happier with you…but it was her parents' wishes that she come and live here with her family."

"I know. Once Daiki's finished with the car….we'll take our leave."

"As you wish."

Aomine had just about finished bringing the bags of belongings to Satsuki's new bedroom when Hikari found him. She looked at the bag in his hands, bottom lip quivering. "Daiki…I…" she couldn't finish her sentence, shaking her head and running out to the car. Aomine dropped the bag he was carrying, running after her. When he finally caught her, he hugged her tight to his body, whispering sweet words in her ear. Hikari sobbed, clinging to him tightly. "I…I love her Daiki…I can't see her go…"

"We have to let her go Hikari…" he stroked her hair, kissing her cheek very lightly. "But I'm here…I'll always be here for you…" he moved, cupping her face lightly. "I love you, Hikari."

Her heart thumped, jumping up into her throat. Did he just say what she thought he said? She looked up at him, tears still rimming her eyes, though what threatened to explode from her wasn't sadness, but happiness. "I…I love you too."

Satsuki looked at her grandmother from the floor, mumbling sadly. "I'm not going home with Hikari and Mr Aomine am I?"

"No, my dearest one, you aren't." she stroked the small blonde's hair from her face. "Your mummy and daddy wanted you to stay with Gramps and I."

"But…I liked living with Hikari…" Satsuki started, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to live with Hikari."

"I'm sorry, dearest one, but you can't. You need to stay with us here, you can go say goodbye though."

Satsuki stood up fast, running to the door, crying for her friends. When she spotted them, she blinked, they were kissing, but it looked different to how it usually did, more intense, needier. She walked over slowly, tugging Hikari's leg. "Hikari…are you going bye bye?"

Hikari looked down at her, before crouching next to her. "I am…I'm sorry, Sweetie. I wish I could stay…but I have a plane to catch in the morning."

"Morning?!" Aomine gasped, glaring down at the woman he loved. "So soon? I don't have time to get a damn ticket….or time off work…you aren't going!"

"I am to going." She hugged the small blonde. "I love you Satsuki…I'll see you when your bigger ok? I'll leave my details with your grandparents…so you can call me when your bigger." She kissed the blonde's forehead, smiling sadly, handing her a small silver locket. "There's a picture of us inside…all four of us…don't forget ok?"

Satsuki sniffled, nodding slowly. "I love you too, Hikari…I'll see you when I'm big!"

Aomine hugged the small girl softly, giving her a big grin. "I'll make sure Mr Tiger keeps a special place in the apartment for you ok? So when you're big you can stay with us again."

Satsuki hugged him extra tight, nodding. "thankyou." She reluctantly headed back to her grandparents, turning to watch her two favourite people in the world drive away and out of her life.

The drive home was silent, and awkward. Hikari felt like Aomine was glaring daggers at everything that moved outside of the vehicle, and was too afraid to look at him. As they entered the city, she looked at him slowly. "Daiki…"

"Don't."

_Pang._

Her heart sank, hearing his cold words. It hurt her more than anything that had happened so far. She moved to touch his arm, wincing slightly. "Drop me at Tetsuya's…if you're going to be like this." The words leaving her own mouth hurt more than his. "I wanted to spend my last night here with you…but if you're too stubborn to let me…I won't!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have gotten time off…come to Australia…seen your family…where you grew up…" he looked over at her, mumbling in broken English. "I love you idiot…don't leave me."

Hikari stared at him. "I...I was going to come back…you know." She looked back to the road as they parked at his apartment building. "I don't want to go away forever…I just need to go home for a while…long enough to get a new job…I don't have enough money to live here alone."

"I told you to move in with me."

"I didn't think you were that serious…we've only been dating for a month!"

"I know that. Idiot."

Hikari looked at him seriously. "Aomine…take me to the airport in the morning…and be there when I come home…I promise you…I'm coming back in two months. We can talk on skype every night…"

"Every night? You promise me?"

"Every single night. No matter what I'm doing, I will answer you." She leant over, kissing him lightly. "I love you. Ahomine…"

He began to laugh softly, pulling her closer. "You know…you're lucky you're cute…or I'd have to beat you for calling me that."

"You're lucky you're cute…or I just might beat you back." She teased, holding him tightly in her arms. "Take me inside ok? Kagami promised to cook something really good for dinner."

Inside, Kagami looked at the small group of friend that had gathered in their dining room. He pouted a little, knowing that everyone was here because Hikari was leaving in the morning, and this was her farewell, even though Aomine didn't know about it. He looked up as he heard the lock click, and one set of footsteps echo into the hallway. He blinked slowly, worried that his roommate had fought with the girl he had organised all this for. Peaking around the corner, he spotted them, Aomine was carrying Hikari like a new bride, kissing her hotly. He cleared his throat, frowning at them. "Oh come on, I don't need to see this!" he leant on the wall, watching them. "Come in before it gets cold."

Hikari giggled, moving to release herself from Aomine's grip, looking at her close friend. "Did you finish packing my bag after the washing?"

"Of course, though I don't appreciate packing your panties…you know I'm not into that."

"Oh? Didn't Kise help you? He promised me he would so you didn't get so embarrassed!" she teased, watching her friend go as red as his hair. She alone knew about the secret relationship the firefighter had with the blonde pilot, and she constantly teased him about it.

Aomine just glared at his friend, hating the idea that another man had seen his girlfriend's panties. Moving past Kagami, he blinked, staring at the other occupants of the apartment. "What the he-"he paused, turning on a heel to glare at Kagami. "Everyone else knew?! Why the hell didn't I know?!"

"I wanted to tell you at the last possible moment…so you couldn't try and stop me." Hikari spoke, walking around the corner to see the group of people in the apartment, it shocked her. "Oh…you guys!" she ran over, hugging Kuroko tightly. "I didn't expect to see all of you before I left."

"We thought you deserved a farewell party."

"Oh Tetsuya! I love you!" she squealed, hugging him even tighter, only managing to pop his back and nearly knock him out. She gasped, shaking him a little. "Oh god…I'm sorry!"

The party went late into the evening, only finishing when Murasakibara ate the last of the sweets. Hikari pouted at him. "Atsushi…I was hoping to try some of those you know."

"Well…" he said in his deep, lazy voice. "You should have been quicker." He messed up her hair lightly, heading for the door. "See you when you get back."

The others left in a similar manner, leaving only Kagami, Kise, Aomine and Hikari alone in the apartment. Hikari yawned slowly, looking at Aomine. "Let's go to bed…"

Kagami smiled. "We'll do the cleaning before we go…ok?"

Aomine blinked at them. "Why are you leaving, Bakagami?"

"Oh…I'm staying at Kise's…so I get a good night's sleep." He lied, looking at Hikari. "Don't wake the neighbours."

Hikari blushed darkly, looking at her boyfriend. "Let's just go to bed!" she tugged him into the bedroom quickly, sitting on her knees atop the bed, sighing. "Daiki…I need to tell you something about those two."

"What?"

"They're dating…have been for almost as long as we have."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh!" she grabbed his face, pulling him close. "I promised not to tell you…but I didn't wanna keep lying to you." She nodded, looking into his eyes, a glimmer of hope still resinating inside them. "Besides…you heard him…the only rule we have tonight…is to not wake the neighbours."

Aomine blinked at her slowly, before a smirk formed on his lips. "Really now?" he looked her body over, before pouncing. He kissed at her jawbone happily, making sure to test every inch of it, leaving one nice dark hickie that could only be covered by a scarf. He smirked at the pleasured moans that he gained from her. Moving quickly, he slipped his hand into her pants, stroking her through her panties. She moaned louder, gripping at his hair, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms all night.

Hikari moved her feet, skilfully using them to slip her boyfriend's pants off, arching and wiggling under him. "I don't care…how fast we are tonight…I need you." She panted against his ear, moving to reach into his top draw. "You need to wear protection…" she muttered, pulling a condom out. She's been extra careful since their first time, knowing they forgot that time. He groaned in protest, hating wearing it. It never felt as good to sleep with her when he was being suffocated by a little piece of rubber. Hikari bit his neck roughly. "If you don't wear it you can sleep on the couch." She growled lightly.

Rolling off of her, Aomine slipped the rubber over himself, sighing. "There. Happy?" he lie on his back, watching her. She quickly straddled his hips, having stripped herself while he was preparing himself. She nodded happily, kissing him as she positioned his member to her entrance. He grunted lightly, feeling her tightness envelop him. Knowing she liked to be in control when she was on top, he forced himself not to move his hips. She grinned at him teasingly, rolling her hips very slowly, biting her lip so she didn't moan out. It frustrated him more when she kept her wonderful voice from him. He rutted his hips against her slightly, gripping onto hers, trying to make her speed up. She shook her head lightly, looking down into his eyes, hers gleaming mischievously. Leaning in, she kissed him, giving in. she moved her hips faster, moaning against his hips.

As she bounced faster, he groaned, watching her breasts bounce in front of him. She was perfect, her body, her movements, her everything. Perfect. He grunted softly, grabbing hold of her, flipping them suddenly, before thrusting back inside, biting and kissing at her neck and shoulder, making sure to whisper in her ear every now and again. "I love you…I love you."

Crying out, Hikari reached her limit. She moaned his name louder than usual, adding right at the end, as she panted from the physical exhaustion that came from having sex with Aomine Daiki. "I love you too." She clung to him, looking at the clock. A pout slowly formed on her lips. "My plane leaves at eleven am…I need to be at the airport before ten…"

"I'll make sure your there." He kissed her lips lightly. "Get some sleep." He whispered, holding her tenderly.

When morning came, Aomine awoke at eight am, slipping from her grip to shower and get her breakfast ready. He had perfected his cooking skills enough to cook eggs on toast, which was lucky, because it was Hikari's favourite. He moved back to the bedroom by eight thirty, knocking lightly. "Hikari," he leant over the bed, kissing her lightly. "Breakfast is ready."

Hikari groaned a little, looking at him from under her hair. "Too sore to move…carry me?" she asked, her hips always sore after a good session with her perfect athlete of a boyfriend.

"Of course." He slipped his arms under her, lifting her out of bed, handing her one of his basketball shirts. "Put this on so you don't burn yourself on your breakfast." He smiled, carrying her out into the dining room. It was perfectly clean, a small gift sitting on the table next to her breakfast. Aomine sat her in her chair, smiling. "That was here when I got up…it must be from Kagami and Kise." He stated plainly, sitting next to her in his own chair.

"I wonder what it is." She opened the little card, smiling awkwardly.

**_Hikari, good news, I'm your captain tomorrow! Here's a present from me and Kagami, you might want to let Aomine in on it too._**

She blinked, opening the little present, some papers fluttering out, having been jammed inside. Looking at the paperwork, she gasped loudly. "Aomine! Look!" she handed him the papers, a beautiful, top grade apartment pictured on one. "Congratulations on your purchase, we hope you will be very happy in your new home, available to move in on the 23 of April this year." She stared at him, failing her arms lightly. "That's two days after I get back to japan!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"How on earth did they afford this?!"

"Well…Kise was a model...he must have extra cash lying around…" Aomine thought for a moment, staring at her. "They brought us our own apartment."

Hikari stared at him for a moment, before quickly eating her breakfast. "I'm going to kill them when I get a hold of them." She spoke fast between bites, knowing she needed a shower before she could go to the airport. Blinking, she spotted clothes that had been lain out for her on the couch. "Those boys are like mother hens…" she muttered, standing quickly. "I need to shower…can you take my bags down to the car?"

Aomine smiled, nodding. "I'll be back by the time you finish washing all that wonderful hair." He teased, heading to the door with her bags. He looked at her, wondering how on earth he was going to repay his friends for his wonderful gift. He sighed a little, looking curiously at his car. He chuckled, a note on the car with his name on it.

**_Don't bother paying us back, Ahomine, we just love you this much. Kagami._**

By the time she was dressed, it was half past nine in the morning. Hikari was beginning to panic, not knowing if she'd make it to the airport in time. Blinking, she looked at Aomine, who had dressed himself in his police gear. "Get in the car." He grinned at her, winking. "We'll be there in record time."

Hikari clung to her seatbelt, afraid of how fast her boyfriend was driving. Admittedly he was a policeman, and trained to drive like this, but it still scared the crap out of her. Looking over at him, she flailed a little. "You're insane…but I love you."

Once they arrived, Aomine rushed her to the gate, smiling when they had time to spare before boarding. "I told you we'd be here in record time." He teased, looking at the other patrons around them. "Call me as soon as you land ok? I don't really care what time it is." He kissed her passionately, pulling her into his lap as they waited for the final boarding call. It came all too soon. Hikari sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she hugged him again tightly. He smiled, kissing her temple lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered lightly, before heading off into the plane.

Aomine watched as the plane carrying his girlfriend began to take off, sniffing lightly as she flew away from him. Two months was a long time, and there was nothing more he could do but wait for her to return to him.


End file.
